One
by Ambrosia Ice
Summary: Change one thing and it creates a domino effect. Firestar was born into ThunderClan, she didn't join. What changes does this bring and will she still be the most known leader? AU. GENDERBENT FIRESTAR.
1. Chapter 1

"You're kits are lovely, sister." A soft feminine voice mewed, pride shining in her eyes.

The queen weakly lifted her head, "if only their father lived."

"You'll see him in StarClan, sister."

The queen shifted her glance and didn't say anything for a moment. "You are right, Bluestar." She finally forced out.

After a dozen or so heartbeats, the grey-blue leader opened her mouth and sighed. "What are you going to name them?" She asked licking her sister's head. A jolt of panic shot inside of her heart. Her sister wasn't talking. Wasn't breathing.

Bluestar felt sick before she yelled for Spottedleaf to come back. She didn't care about the other kits that were sleeping. Dustkit and Sandkit, the two three moon olds lifted their heads tiredly, opening their mouth to ask what had happened.

Ravenkit and Greykit, two kits who were barely three and two days old (respectfully), wailed. The loud noise woke the two newborns up and within a heartbeat the nursery was rioting. The three mothers whispered cooning words at their kits.

The Medicine Cat forced her way into the Nursery. "Bluest-"

"Nightleaf." The leader hissed. "Something's wrong. She's cold."

The tortishell pressed her nose into the Queen's fur and the pressed her ear too Nightleaf's heart. Sadness filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bluestar."

"She didn't even name them!" The leader cried softly. Curling around the kits and her sister. She numbly looked the fiery and dark grey she-kits. "Firekit and Stormkit." She numbly mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I don't rule the world (yet) and I don't own Warriors (yet)**

**Firestar is obviously female in this story**

**And**

**Bluestar obviously **_**had **_**a living sibling.**


	2. Chapter 2

Firekit sat calmly next to her sister. She didn't get a very good vibe about anything that was going to happen, but she shook the feeling off and waited for Bluestar to call the meeting that everyone knew was going to happen. Four kits where six moons. Well, almost. She and her sister were a couple days shy of being six moon, but it was close enough that (technically) it wasn't against the Warrior Code.

The two sisters had mostly been foster raised. Their aunt had rarely acknowledged they even existed. Maybe that was due to the fact that her sister, their mother, had died shortly after their birth. No one could figure out why, not even Spottedleaf. From what she'd been told, her birth had gone smoothly. No complications whatsoever.

The orange kit often wondered what would have happened _if_ her mother still lived. Maybe her aunt would've been around more; but what done was done and nothing could change the past.

The little crinkle didn't bother Firekit as much as it did her sister. Stormkit was a little less timid than Ravenkit, but they were both so jumpy that it was almost comical. The little grey kit got along very well with Ravenkit and they almost didn't jump as much. She also spent a lot of time in the Medicine Cat Den, not from being sick but because she _wanted_ to. Firekit always scoffed when she found her sister in the den, soaking up information.

Firekit's best friend had been Sandpaw, at least for the three moons before Sand_kit_ became Sand_paw_. After the ceremony, they'd grown distant. Being the social butterfly that she was, Firekit and become close friends with Greykit and the two youngest kits- Cinderkit and Brakenkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting."

The leader's words rang clearing in Firekit's ears and her paws began to tingle in excitement. _I want to be leader, someday!_ It wasn't just a kits' dream, she could see it. She made sure she had all the skills, so that when she did become a warrior she'd be the best candidate for Deputy.

Her eyes scanned the possible Warriors that might be her mentor. Whitestorm and Redtail already had apprentices, so they couldn't be her's. She'd begged them just that morning, and they'd informed her that two young cats was usually too much for a mentor to take on. Even if they wanted to, their focus would be devided and it could easily take moons longer for her to become a warrior. She'd grudgingly accepted this responce.

Lionheart was next on her list, but for some reason the golden tom didn't seem like he'd get along with her personality. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he had the skill and experience to be a great teacher.

Tigerclaw was probably the best one she could find. Ever since she could remember, she'd admired him and wanted to be powerful like him. She prayed to StarClan that he'd be the one who Bluestar chose to train her. Though she really wouldn't admit it, she fancied him a little bit. Maybe it was just a crush because he did have a mate who just might be expecting.

"As many of you know, four kits have reached the age of six moons. Firekit, Greykit, Ravenkit, and Stormkit, step forward."

Firekit's confidence seemed to diminish. She knew she wouldn't mess up her part, but what if she did? She felt panic rise in her chest and she had to fight down the urge to run. All the cats were staring at her, and to be honest she didn't like it.

"Firekit, until you earn your Warrior name, your name shall be Firepaw. I will be your mentor." The blue-grey leader leaped down from the highledge and she felt her heart plummet as she padded up to greet Bluestar. Perhaps having the leader as mentor would help her in her goal, but she highly doubted it. Tigerclaw would've been much better, at least in her eyes. She sat next to her mentor, forcing herself to stay calm as the clan murmured.

"Greykit, until you earn your warrior name, your name shall be Greypaw. Lionheart, please step forward. I hope you pass on all your loyalty and bravery to young Greypaw."

Lionheart dipped his head, "I will do my best, Bluestar." He mewed as mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Ravenkit, until you earn your Warrior name, your name shall be Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw, you will mentor Ravenpaw. i hope you'll pass on all your knowledge and bravery."

The large warrior stepped forward and dipped his head to the leader and bent down to touch noses with the new apprentice.

Ravenpaw almost squeaked in fear when he realized one of the largest cats in the clan was his mentor. All the kits had heard about the brutal training he'd received from Thistleclaw and how he trained his apprentices in almost the same way.

Firepaw fought the urge to roll her eyes. The leader must have furballs in her brain, giving the most timid cat to the most intimidating one. Bluestar would make a better mentor to Ravenpaw. From what she'd heard the aging cat wasn't very brutal when it came to training. Hopefully she knew what she was doing, because there wasn't any clear reason for her choice. The clan murmured with this decision as well.

"And, finally, Stormkit. You've chosen the path of healing." She started. "Until you earn your Medicine Cat name, you shall be called Stormpaw. Spottedleaf, you where on the path of Warrior before you fell in love with healing. You can fight and heal; pass all your knowledge and determination onto Stormpaw and we'll soon have two terrific Medicine Cats."

Stormpaw's eyes were bright as she touched noses with her mentor. Firepaw felt a pang of regret, suddenly feeling lonely. She'd always wanted to train with her sister, to become warriors together. Her sister was on a path that she'd never be able to follow. Going down a path that Firepaw would never know about.

"Firepaw! Greypaw! Ravenpaw! Stormpaw!" The clan cheered for the new apprentices and Firepaw felt her ears burn in embarrassment. Was this how it would feel when she became a warrior? When she became leader? Maybe it was a dream after all and she'd just have to settle on being the best Warrior in the whole forest. Better than Tigerclaw, Lionheart, or Whitestorm.

The meeting soon ended, after a couple more announcements. Bluestar gazed down at her apprentice. "We'll go tour the territory and gather moss for nests today." She mewed softly.

Firepaw sighed and nodded her head, "yes, Bluestar." She said, suddenly feeling drained. It'd be a long apprenticeship if that's _all_ they'd be doing.

The two padded out of camp. It felt great, at least to Firepaw, to be out of camp for the first time without sneaking out. Bluestar suddenly broke into a run and the orange she-cat struggled to keep up with her mentor. When Bluestar stopped, Firepaw's lungs burned. The leader, however, was hardly out of breath and for that she felt envy. She wanted to be able to run and not struggle to breathe.

Bluestar turned and faced Firepaw. "Running often will become a daily part of your training." She mewed. "I won't tell you why it will help you in the long run, that's for you to find out." She circled her niece. "Soon you'll barely notice a run from camp to the border." She stopped before continuing. "This in the training hollow." She then turned and ran in a different direction.

This run was longer than the previous. After a while, she didn't notice the pain in her chest as much. She took in the beauty of the forest. They took turns and more turns and she tried to remember which way they had been going.

Every little while they'd stop, she'd pant and try and gather her breath and stretch her legs as Bluestar told her a brief history of the place they were at before they'd continue on their way.

The sun began to set by the time they finished the tour and ended at the place they'd gather moss.

Bluestar sliced the moss from the trunk quickly and then did it again, slower. Firepaw tried to copy her mentor. She groaned as she saw the jagged lines her cut made.

"Not bad." The leader commented and then proceeded to give her pointers on how to do it better.

After a couple more times she found that her cuts were a bit smoother than the first time.

"It's going to be dark soon. Watch." Firepaw watched her mentor roll up the moss into a tight ball and then told the apprentice to do the same.

Firepaw closed her eyes before opening them again and attempted to do the same.

"You're eyes are a lot like your mother's." She whispered and the orange cat was shocked to hear something so personal from the cat who, until that very day, didn't think even cared about her.

Maybe it wouldn't be that long of an apprenticeship after all, and maybe she'd have a relationship with her aunt.

The trek back to camp wasn't as long as it seemed. They dropped the moss at the medicine cat den before Firepaw turned and started to head back to the Nursery before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at her mentor.

"I believe you sleep in the Apprentices' den now." She purred and Firepaw's eyes widened in shock. How could she forget something so huge. She suddenly had a burst of energy.

She mewed a quick thank you before bouncing over to her new den. She took a deep breath and padded into the den, choosing a nest farthest from the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Firepaw couldn't figure out how to hunt. She wanted to surprise her mentor, by finally getting down a basic hunting stance. After a quarter moon of training, it was pretty pathetic that hunting was such a challenge but fighting wasn't. Maybe if she got hunting down they'd go back to battle moves.

Her limbs had seemed to grow longer and smoother, after the kitfur had grown out to her current, smooth, thin pelt. If someone thought she'd looked like she was on fire during Greenleaf as a kit with the fun beating down on her, then they really did now. It always seemed that whenever she exited the Apprentices' den, she burst into flames.

She didn't know if she liked that or not, but she supposed she had to live with it. It wasn't like she could go... Change her pelt color, like the Twolegs often do.

She had to admit, Bluestar was a great mentor. Calm and patient, two attributes that she wanted. The leader seemed to understand that she struggled with hunting and didn't complain when they had to go over it everyday. Maybe, one day, she'd catch something.

In all of her thoughts, the ginger apprentice had failed to notice that she was hunting. Really hunting. It was only when she saw a small raven squirming under her paws that she was jolted out of her mind. She bent down and nipped at the bird's neck, killing it.

She stared down at the bird in shock, unsure of what she had done. How was it even possible to hunt and not pay attention to where one is going? She hadn't even realized that she was following a scent. Looking back, however, she realized a bird had made a sound and she'd almost instinctively dropped into a crouch and had started hunting it.

How was she going to prove to her mentor that she really had caught it herself. She was sure that, while Bluestar didn't loudly say it, that she was disappointed in her apprentice's lack of hunting ability. Her ears burned more than they did whenever she failed. _Bluestar's probably ashamed to be my mentor. I've done nothing, really, to stand out. Stormpaw's was introduced to the other Medicine Cats a couple nights ago... And..._

Her ears flattened and she let out a hiss at a black-and-white kittypet with an annoying jingle. She quickly buried her prey and stalked silently over to the Kittypet before she stopped short and saw Greypaw

attacking the kit.

"You put up a good fight for a tame kitty." Firepaw snorted. Of course Greypaw would make a strange remark about the brave kit who wandered into their territory. Her nose turned up in disgust as the two toms started talking.

Suddenly, Lionheart and Bluestar bursted from the forest and started reprimanding the apprentice. Firepaw padded out of her place and sat, watching everything go down.

"Firepaw." Bluestar snapped. "Come over here."

The ginger apprentice flattened her ears and padded over to her mentor, silently wondering what she had possibly done.

She wanted to cuff the kittypet around his ears when he asked why she was named Firepaw. _Mouse-brain!_ Her thoughts snarled _can't he _see _why that's my name?_

After quickly introducing herself in the sweetest way possible, her mentor started asking _her_ questions. "Where were you? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" And so forth. It was almost as if she were mothering her, and she didn't really like it. Her mother, her adopted mother, had been Willowpelt, and she always would be.

She fought a sneer to form on her face. Bluestar wouldn't know it was aimed at her, she'd probably think it was towards the Kittypet, if anything.

After the leader and senior warrior got after him, she soon learned that his name was Smudge and that he often dreamed of being free. Her eyes narrowed at his words. What did _he_ know about being free? About bring wild? It wasn't as easy as he made it sound (even though she'd never admit it was hard).

She felt sick at the prospect of sharing a den with the Kittypet. After they conversed a bit, the four clan cats turned and headed back to the camp.

Firepaw paused and took a detour, saying that she'd been hunting and had caught a bird. Her ears flattened as she made her way back to camp. Hunger ate at her stomach and she fought the urge to eat what she'd caught.

She stopped at the Nursery and dropped her prey for the only Queen before padding over to the fresh kill pile and picking out something scrawny for herself and something plump for her sister and Spottedleaf to share.

Her ears perked as Dustpaw burst through the entrance. Bluestar made her way over to the apprentice and asked what was wrong. After Dustpaw had caught his breath, he gasped out that RiverClan was attacking Sunning Rock.

That's when Firepaw knew this would probably be her first battle. She felt sick at the prospect. She might've known how to fight, but that was in a controlled environment. She knew she was safe and that while she might get hurt, death wasn't really possible. Unless it was a set up, which she'd never really heard of happening in ThunderClan before.

But with a battle... She could die. In a panic she met eyes with her sister. They weren't ready for this. She'd be fighting and Stormpaw would be healing.

In a few heartbeats battle patrol was created. Firepaw was on it, along with Ravenpaw and Sandpaw. The sandy ginger she-cat looked about as panicked as Firepaw felt. The only one who topped both of them was Ravenpaw and he'd already been jumpy. Graypaw would've been a better choice.

She barely remembered the run to defend their territory. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt more sick than excited. She noticed that Bluestar wasn't on the same patrol and wondered where she was. Probably on the first wave of defense.

Firepaw wanted to do her best, but at the same time she didn't want to really hurt anyone. It was conflicting emotions.

They leaped into the battle, Sandpaw and Firepaw fighting next to eachother.

It seemed like the battle had just started when she heard Redtail call a retreat. Her muscles stiffened and she felt like snarling at the deputy. How could they retreat? It was like admitting defeat. ThunderClan _never _admitted that they lost.

After shooting a dirty look at the Deputy, she turned and fled with the rest of the patrol. As she made her way back to the camp, she noticed she was limping and lifted the paw that hurt, wanting to know what was wrong with it.

_A hang nail. Of course._ She thought with a sigh and continued on her way.

When she got back, her sister bombarded her and checked her over before soothing her injury before making making her flinch as she bit it off.

"You're not that badly injured." Stormpaw mewed softly. "But you might want to eat a mint leaf, just to get the taste of RiverClan out of your mouth."

Firepaw rolled her eyes. "There will probably be more battles with RiverClan, maybe WindClan or ShadowClan. Might as well get used to it now."

The Medicine Cat Apprentice snorted. "Having a battle with WindClan might be difficult, since they live on the other side of the forest."

"Bluestar was in a WindClan battle when she was just an apprentice."

"They were stealing prey!"

"Still, they could do it again and then we'd have to fight."

After a little bit more friendly batter, Stormpaw was called away by Spottedleaf and Firepaw turned away and made her way to her nest.

**Line break**

When Firepaw woke up the next morning, she stretched her muscles and hissed at the stretching pain.

After gathering the will to force her muscle to work, she left the den and stiffened. Something was off and she would figure out what. She sniffed the air and realized Tigerclaw and Redtail's scent wasn't fresh in the camp, as if they hadn't returned since the battle last night.

She glanced around, hoping all that had happened was that she had the sniffles and her nose was just stuffy. She felt her stomach drop as she realized Ravenpaw wasn't anywhere to be found either.

Something was off, and she couldn't place it. In her panic, she had failed to notice Whitestorm and Lionheart had returned to camp and Smudge was with them.

When she did she let out a hiss of protest. She would _not_ share a den with a kittypet! And that's what was going to happen if Bluestar allowed him to join.

When Longtail noticed the same thing, he let out a hiss of protest, much like she had. He voiced his thoughts before the Kittypet leaped at him to defend whatever honor he thought he had.

The fight seemed to drag on and Firepaw started paying attention, out of interest. Smudge must be determined to join.

_I might not want to share a den with him, but I have to admit, it'd be stupid to turn him away. He'll be a great fighter. Smudge just has to earn the respect of ThunderClan before he can ever be accepted as a full members. Maybe... I can help curb some of the distrust, if he's befriended more than just Graypaw. Two clanborn apprentices is much better than one..._

She surprised herself with her thoughts and determination. She might as well befriend the tom, something told her he'd make a great ally sometime in the future.

She felt sick when Longtail grabbed the collar and started choking him. She prayed to StarClan that the warrior didn't-

She relaxed when the collar snapped, freeing Smudge from its grasp. Bluestar stepped in and announced that he was now free from his Twoleg captors and could join ThunderClan, if he so choose.

Trying to gather his breath, Smudge nodded, and accepted Bluestar's offer to join the clan.

"Smudge, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Shadepaw. Willowpelt will be your mentor."


	4. Chapter 4

After the ceremony, Firepaw slowly made her way over to the newest apprentice and Graypaw. She continued to fight the feeling of something being wrong.

"Hello," she mewed, trying to sound polite. She wasn't very sure she'd sounded welcoming; after all the only reason she was even trying to become his friend - she felt sick at befriending someone who had up until that very day been a tame cat- was because he seemed to be a natural at fighting, much like she was.

She waited for a moment. "I don't think we were formally introduced. My name's Firepaw. Named after my pelt, obviously." She said the last part with a snort, sending a clear message that she really didn't like it. Her ears burned when she realized it had, sort of, been formal the day before. "I mean, I didn't _willingly _introduce myself." She felt a bit awkward at the current situation. Oh, well, at least it helped Shadepaw get used to his new name faster.

"I'm Sm-" Graypaw and Firepaw shot him an annoyed look. "I mean, Shadepaw."

She let out a sigh. "You'll have to remember that you're Shadepaw now. But don't get used to it. You'll be a Warrior in a season or so. After Sandpaw and Dustpaw, of course. If you're lucky Bluestar will pro-"

In the middle of her explanation, Ravenpaw burst into camp, gasping for breath and looking like he'd been torn to shreds. It was obvious another cat had done it.

Firepaw had gotten a good look at him, during the battle, there had been barely a scratch on him. After, he looked just a bit worse, but not like this. It seemed like blood ran from every inch of his pelt. He might've been crying blood, for all she knew.

She moved forward before her paws could stop her, but on of the Queens were faster. She looked up at Goldenflower, a bit more annoyed that she'd gotten in her way to her denmate.

"Retail..." The jumpy tom cried. "He.. He's dead!" The announcement seemed to take all his strength and he collapsed.

The ginger apprentice's ears flattened as her friend collapsed and Stormpaw rushed towards him, herbs in her mouth. Her tail flicked as she silently told the cats to move out if her way.

The ginger apprentice watched with worry as her sister lead her friend to the Medicine Cat Den. The gazed warily at Tigerclaw as he padded into camp with Redtail's body and the clan burst into discussion again. For some reason, for the first time, she was _glad_ Tigerstar wasn't her mentor and she couldn't figure out why.

Bluestar's ears flattened as she gazed longingly at her former deputy. She took a deep breath and said in a clear voice: "I say these words before the body of Redtail so his spirit may accept the new deputy. Lionheart shall be the new deputy of ThunderClan." She then turned to Dustpaw who look dejected. "We must waste no time in training our young." Her eyes scanned the clan. "Darkstripe you where a fine mentor to young Longtail. I expect you to do the same for Dustpaw."

Darkstripe dipped his head in acceptance and the two cats touched noses, as was clan customs.

The clan parted as their leader made their way over to her former deputy and sat next to him, unmoving.

Shadepaw opened his mouth to ask a question but both Graypaw and Firepaw shook their head.

"The clan will sit with Redtail's body as his spirit makes its way to Silverpelt."

"Silverpelt is the stars you see at night. It's our fallen ancestors."

Stormpaw decided to join them at that time, looking down her nose at the newest addition to their clan.

"It's where we'll all go, if we're good, when we die." The Medicine Cat Apprentice mewed, her tone mysterious.

Firepaw tilted her head at her sister's words. Didn't they all go to StarClan either way? Obviously her sister knew something they didn't. She pushed the idea away. _Of course Stormpaw knows more! She's the closest one of us to StarClan, after all. _She scolded herself.

"We won't be having training today." She mumbled. "Might as well help the clan in anyway. Up for some hunting, Graypaw?"

Graypaw glanced at Firepaw and shrugged. "Sure. Might as well teach Shadepaw while we're out."

"I can _barely_ hunt myself!" She exclaimed and then blushed as a few heads turned and shot her amused looks. They also looked relieved for something to smile about at such a depressing time. She dropped her voice to an embarrassed whisper. "I can't teach someone else!"

"Maybe it'll help you become better at hunting!" Shadepaw whispered back at her. She shot him a surprised look, as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"And it'll prepare you for when you get an apprentice of your own." Graypaw added slyly.

Firepaw's lips pursed. "Fine." She grumbled. "I'll help, if only to get better myself." She turned and lead the way out of camp, her tail flicking in command. You don't become a leader by laying down and taking things as they come, no, you go out and take action _before_ something happens.

The two toms followed. Amused snorted could be heard from the camp. _"She has Graypaw and Shadepaw wrapped around her paws. And she barely knows Shadepaw." _Came a comment floating from the camp. Firepaw sighed. Being a Warrior suddenly seemed like ages away.

She and Graypaw showed the former Kittypet how to properly hunt and let him practice a few times before they set off, again, to hunt.

"Wait!" Firepaw snapped. "He doesn't know the borders! We have to show him where he can't cross to hunt." She glanced at the two toms. Graypaw looked exasperated and Shadepaw hadn't lost the excited look in his eyes. One would've thought he hadn't been in the forest before.

Which, he really hadn't. Not as a free cat. Firepaw signed. This tom had a lot to learn. She hoped he was up to the challenge. She lead them to the RiverClan border. "The other side of the river? That's RiverClan. They eat fish," she cringed at the thought of eating fish "and sleep on reeds. They're a weird bunch. Weirder than we are." She nudged Graypaw playfully.

They then got into a mock fight, forgetting that they were on the border and with another apprentice. They matched each blow, as if they'd been as close as littermates their whole life. Finally, Graypaw got the upperhand and he sat on top of the smaller apprentice.

"Oof! You're heavy! I'd hate to be the cat fighting you!" She said mockingly, squirming out from underneath him. By the time she did, she was panting. "What do you eat at night?! Fresh kill filled with rocks?!"

"Sometimes." He said with a strug. "But that's all muscle." His eyebrows wiggled playfully and she rolled her eyes.

Firepaw sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. "We should get back. We probably will be training tomorrow." Her face broke into another grin. "You can show Willowpelt whatever you learned from us today! I'm sure she'll be pleased!"

With that, they began their walk back to camp. The small ginger she-cat felt awkward. Even Shadepaw was bigger than her, in build, but that was probably more fluff than anything else.

"You can sleep-"

"I hope I don't have to share a den with _that._" Sandpaw sneered. "He's going to muck up the den with his _Kittypet_ scent."

"He probably won't even be able to hunt for himself." Dustpaw commented sneakily.

Shadepaw's fur bristled at their words.

"You'll have to excuse them." Graypaw snorted. "They're usually not _this_ foul tempered."

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **Bluestar- blue grey she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice**, Firepaw (ginger she-cat with green eyes)

**Deputy** Lionheart- golden tom with green eyes **Apprentice, **Graypaw (grey tom with yellow eyes)

**Medicine Cat** Spottedleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice, **Stormpaw (grey and white she-cat with blue eyes)

**Warriors**

Tigerclaw - dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**Apprentice, **Ravenpaw (black tom with amber eyes)

Whitestorm- large brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, **Sandpaw (pale ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Darkstripe- sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

**Apprentice, **Dustpaw (dark brown tom with amber eyes)

Longtail-

Runningwind-

Willowpelt-

**Apprentice, **Shadepaw

Mousefur-

**Queens**

Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Goldenflower

Bridleface- pretty tabby

Speckletail

**Elders**

Halftail

Dapplerail

Rosetail

One-eye

Smallear

Patchpelt

**Note: **I got tired after about six cats so I just didn't describe the rest. Plus I didn't realise that there were four queens and six elders. Oops.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Brokenstar

**Deputy **Blackfoot

**Medicine Cat **Runningnose

**WindClan**

**Leader **Tallstar

**Deputy **Deadfoot

**Medicine Cat **Barkface

**RiverClan**

**Leader **Crookedstar

**Deputy **Leopardfur


End file.
